Chris Thorndyke
'Christopher Thorndyke '(Kurisutofā Sōndaiku), also simply known as Chris (Kurisu), is the main human protagonist in the anime series Sonic X, and its comic series published by Archie Comics. He is a kind and caring boy who lives in Station Square on Earth. At the start of the series, Chris finds Sonic the Hedgehog at the bottom of his swimming pool and saves him from drowning. He then hosts him, Miles "Tails" Prower Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese for most of the series. Chris, very much like Tails, looks up to Sonic like an older brother figure and is always willing to do whatever he can to help his new friends. Why He Rocks # He has a very caring and compassionate and likable personality, and cares very deeply for his friends and family. # He has saved Sonic and his friends many times. One moment in particular is when he saved Sonic from drowning the very first time they met when Sonic landed in Chris's pool in his backyard. # He has helped Sonic and his friends save the planet and the universe from total destruction. # He has helped Sonic and his friends foil many plans of Sonic's arch-enemy Dr. Eggman. # He is usually always willing to put his own needs and wants aside for someone else, or for just the greater good. # Like Tails, he is a very skilled inventor who has invented shoes for Sonic that each one has its own unique abilities. # Also due to him being a very skilled inventor, he has managed to invent a teleporting portal that could transport himself to Sonic's world. # He has done some pretty brave things, despite them being quite painful. Like being striked by energy from the Chaos Emeralds when he grabbed them from Dr. Eggman, and convinced Shadow the Hedgehog to save the planet from destruction despite Shadow wounding Chris at his attempts to convince Shadow. # Whenever he does something bad or lets his feelings get the best of him, he is remorseful for that action, and will try to fix it as it would be best for everything. Bad Qualities # Due to how much he deeply treasures the bonds he has with his friends like Sonic because he's given Chris tons of company and has helped Chris develop confidence within himself, and due to the loneliness, insecurity, and negligence he has experienced all throughout his childhood due to his millionaire famous parents who were constantly never around at all to satisfy and secure Chris, let alone raise him. And his grandfather who was so devoted to his research that he was in his lab so often and so much that he couldn't even stop Chris' parents from leaving their son. This has caused Chris to develop a fear of sinking back into the same loneliness and insecurity he has experienced if Sonic were to leave him forever. So he would try to do anything to preserve the bonds he has with Sonic. Which has caused him to have a bit of selfish and reckless streak. Like when he purposely stopped Sonic from going back to his world by shutting down the teleporting portal. # He can at times be a little annoying. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Decent Characters Category:Underrated Characters Category:Characters that are Often Misjudged Category:Anime Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Genius's Category:Characters with Insecurity Category:Surrogates Category:Inventors Category:Lonely Characters